


Things Left In Silence

by iamfitzwilliamdarcy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamfitzwilliamdarcy/pseuds/iamfitzwilliamdarcy
Summary: Obi-Wan goes to see Anakin after Anakin loses his hand and is laid up with infection; sensing other pain, he learns of some things that happened on Tatooine (but not of others). Missing scene in AOTC.





	Things Left In Silence

Anakin was asleep when Obi-Wan was finally able to sneak in to see him. His face was pale under a flush and twisted, as he slept fitfully, unable to be still even in his sleep. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but glance down at the new metal hand; he winced, and sat down.

The medical droids had told him that Anakin had taken well to the prosthetic, but infection had set in. He was improving, and would soon be okay, with rest. 

Soon wasn’t now.

Obi-Wan reached out and pushed Anakin’s hair away from his sweaty forehead. His Padawan’s face relaxed, and he turned towards Obi-Wan. His eyes blinked open and he stared up at Obi-Wan, still feverish. 

“Go back to sleep, Anakin,” Obi-Wan told him.

Anakin blinked a few more times, but when he rolled back over on his back, his eyes remained open. 

“Your hand--,” Obi-Wan began.

“I know,” Anakin interrupted. “They told me. Is Padmé okay?” 

“Yes,” Obi-Wan said. “Don’t fret, Anakin. You can rest easy. She is safe. She is here, in fact.”

“Can I see her?” Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan shook his head. “Not just yet. They won’t allow anyone to see you. I’m told soon.”

“You’re here,” Anakin pointed out, and Obi-Wan’s lips twitched.

“Indeed,” he said. “Your old Master has some tricks up his sleeve.”

It didn’t quite get a smile out of Anakin, but his face eased. “You are not old, Master,” he said softly. Then, not to be distracted for long, asked, “And Dooku?”

“Gone,” Obi-Wan said shortly. “Escaped. I’m still learning the details of what happened myself.”

Anakin sat up suddenly, eyes burning at Obi-Wan. “You were hurt,” he accused. “Knocked out. How are you now?

Obi-Wan pushed him gently back down. “Just fine,” he said, as Anakin settled back against his pillows and the backboard, still half-siting. “You don’t worry about me, Anakin.”

Anakin folded his arms and muttered something that sounded distinctly like, “Somebody has to.” 

Obi-Want pointedly ignored him. He stood and busied himself pouring Anakin water. “Drink,” he directed.

Anakin looked like he wanted to protest, but once Obi-Wan had the glass in his hands, he drank thirstily. 

“More?” Obi-Wan asked, and Anakin nodded.

“Please.”

Obi-Wan got him so more, and helped him steady the glass when his hands shook. He downed half of it and one gulp, and then shook his head so that Obi-Wan set it aside. Anakin closed his eyes, and lay back down. Obi-Wan pulled the blankets back up over him, rested a hand on his forehead. It was hot to the touch, and Obi-Wan could feel pain and torment beyond the physical. 

Yoda had not mentioned this to him when he had given Obi-Wan an update on Anakin’s condition. 

“Anakin,” he whispered. “What is wrong?”

Obi-Wan was startled to see tears leak out from Anakin’s closed eyes. “Anakin,” he said gently.

“My mother is dead,” Anakin said. 

So that was why he had been on Tatooine.

Anakin opened his eyes and looked up at Obi-Wan, who felt his pain acutely. He opened himself up to it, to share in his still so young Padawan’s hurt. 

“I am so sorry, Anakin,” he said. 

“Why,” Anakin demanded, suddenly angry, “does the Force send me these dreams, these visions, if I am unable to do anything about it? Why does the Force warn me if I am not to save her?”

“I don’t know,” Obi-Wan admitted. It wasn’t a very good answer. “To understand the will of the Force--,”

He stopped and shook his head. “Anakin, some things are beyond our understanding.”

Anakin turned, suddenly,his back to Obi-Wan, and drew the covers up around him; Obi-Wan withdrew his hand.

“She is gone,” he said. 

“Changed,” Obi-Wan corrected, gently. “Not ended.” 

He patted Anakin’s shoulder, could feel tension still there, could fee— “Is there something else?”

He could not see Anakin’s face, but he knew the boy well enough to sense his hesitation, the inner turmoil.

“No,” Anakin said, finally. “Nothing.” 

Obi-Wan did not push. “Get some rest, Anakin,” he said, instead. “Recover your strength. Tomorrow, we will face all that is ugly. Together.”


End file.
